the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympia Mikaelson
Lonndenn Nikole Elise Mikaelson is the 1/2 Witch, 1/4 Vampire, and 1/4 Werewolf Mortal Tribrid daughter of Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and the Original Immortal Tribrid Dianna Mikaelson. Lonndenn is the granddaughter of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, Ashlee Olsen, and Cyrus Labonair. She is the niece of Freya Mikaelsdotter, Keelin Malraux, Athina Mikaelson-Labonair, Finn Mikaelson, Sage Mikaelson, Kol Claire Mikaelson, Davina Claire Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson and Marcellus Mikaelson. She is the half-niece of Apollo Olsen, Niklaus Mikaelson, and Camille O'Connell Mikaelson. She is the cousin of Matthew Mikaelson-Malraux, Nikolaus Mikaelson, and Vivienne Claire Mikaelson. She is the half-cousin of Camila O'Connell Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson who is also her maternal second cousin. Her maternal second cousin of Oliver Kenner and her maternal first cousin once removed of Hayley Marshall-Kenner and Isabella Labonair. She is a member of the Crescent and Midwest Werewolf Packs and the Mikaelson Coven. She is a student at The Salvatore Boarding School For The Young and Gifted. Birth She was born as the result of a spell cast by her paternal grandmother, Esther, in an effort to convince her children to renounce vampirism by altering the vampire spell to allow each of them one child with the partner of their choice, regardless of either's vampire status. She was born at her mother's high rise Chicago Penthouse attended to by her maternal grandmother. Early Life She showed that she had inherited her mother's Werewolf temper and her ability to practice magic from very early on in life, leading her mother to begin to teach her how to control her magic from the earliest moments of her life. She was introduced to her father, Elijah, in May of 2019 after having been raised alone by her mother alongside her sister and her half-cousin. He spent the peaceful day that Niklaus Mikaelson had demanded with his daughters, and during this time taught Lonndenn how to play the piano that was at the safe house they were staying in. She later returned with her family to New Orleans when her cousin, Hope, became ill with an affliction from The Hollow. She remained with her family in the Mikaelson Compound while her family fought The Hollow. During this time she studied magic with her mother and aunt, and learned to sing and other musical talents from her father. After being scared after witnessing her father covered in blood after he had killed four witches in order to complete the Harvest ritual, she and her sister were sent to stay with their grandmother by their mother. She returned to New Orleans after her father was killed by the Hollow. When her mother was nearly lost in the pendent where she was trying to make her father's mind whole, Lonndenn went into the pendent and ended up using her own magic to heal her father's mind. Her blood was used in the Anti-Hollow Knives later used to kill Inadu. When the Hollow possessed her cousin, Hope, and the family was forced to separate in order to save her, she was meant to travel with her father and mother anywhere in the world, before she was left sleeping in her hotel room bed with a note by her father who later had her compelled from his memory. She later revealed she never read the note he left for her. 2026 By 2026, she was attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted along with her sister and cousins. She was living on the weekends with her mother, sister, and cousin in Chicago Penthouse, and during the Summer Weekdays and Breaks at the Mikaelson Compound. In November 2026, Lonndenn convinces her cousin to sell her blood to Henry Benoit, who uses it to become a hybrid, in order to receive enough money to purchase passports to try to travel to France to see her father where without his memories he had settled with a new girlfriend. They are caught and she is picked up by her mother when she is suspended. She later helps her cousin cloak their mothers in a sleeping spell and hid them in St. Anne's Attic, where they were stolen later. She was later found by her paternal aunt trying to find ways to break the cloaking spell from Mystic Falls. She and Hope are later discussing the problems with being a first born Norwegian witch. The next day, the ultimatum from Greta Sienna that in exchange for the return of Hayley Marshal-Kenner and her mother, She and her cousin would bind their Werewolf natures. They agree to but Freya is stopped by Niklaus Mikaelson from completing the spell. She is later seen leaving the school with Roman Sienna and was taken to Shiloh Place where she is reunited with her mother and Hayley, but is also restrained with Anti-Magic Cuffs to prevent her from using magic. She clings to her mother's legs as she has her Werewolf and Witch sides bound. She later is knocked out by Anti-Witch Dust along with her cousin by Greta Sienna, but wakes in time to see her mother burn to death after her father fails to remember or help her. She is preparing for the funerals of Hayley and Dianna with her paternal aunts and uncle, and her paternal half-uncle. She later blew up vans full of vampires that attempted to crash the second line held for Hayley and Dianna. She is next seen at breakfast with her newly reunited family before her father came down stairs and she bolted back up to her bedroom. She was later reunited with her mother who had been remade as an Original Vampire, who moves them permanently to their Chicago home, and returns her to school. She later celebrates Christmas with both her parents for the first time in her life. 2027 She returns to the city with her mother to celebrate her dying half-cousin's birthday, and later it is discovered that her blood can sire Vampire-Witch Hybrids when after using her niece's blood to heal from an injury Freya Mikaelsdotter is killed in the Saint Anne's Church explosion and is brought back as one. It is discovered that something similar has happened to Davina Claire Mikaelson. Upon her parent's reconciliation, she struggles to attempt to forgive her father for the pain he caused the family but in a magical loss of control ends up killing a human neighbor of their Chicago home, triggering her Werewolf Curse. Strengths and Weakness As a Witch She is a first born of both the Eriksson and Mikaelson Norwegian Witch bloodlines meaning that she has twice the amount of power that even a first born witch can handle channeling at one time. Her body has began to shut down in certain ways due to this fact. She has shown that her power is capable of mass destruction if left unchecked but she has gained more control over her emotions and thus over her magic abilities. The full extent of her powers are as of yet unknown due to her young age. She has a weakness to Lobelia Flower due to her Witch nature. As A Vampire As a part-Vampire her blood has shown the ability to sire vampires, specifically Vampire-Witch Hybrids. She like her cousin also has enhanced senses, agility and healing due to her vampire nature. Her blood also possesses the vampiric quality of being able to heal human injuries. The full extent of her abilities due to her vampire nature are as of yet unknown due to her young age. As A Werewolf She after her first transformation will be able to control her transformations and will be able to change or not change as she wishes. She will be stronger in all sides of her nature during the full moon, and she possess Lycantrophic Enhancement whenever she feels the need to summon it. She also possesses venom that is toxic to vampires at all times. She possesses a weakness to Wolfsbane as a result of this side of her nature. Personality as a child She was a curious child, who picked up anything she was taught quickly, shown by the way she picked up any magic spells she was taught and learned her musical skills very quickly and at a very young age. She also had strict notions of right and wrong and seemed to become very upset when someone she loves or cares about crosses the line between what she views as right and what she views as wrong because she did not understand that there could be an area in middle of the two. She is also shown to having a strong bond with both of her parents despite Elijah having been sleeping in a coffin for most of her childhood. as a teenager She is shown to have begun to display some of the anger and rebelliousness that comes with having been born with the Werewolf gene. She is also shown to have developed the capacity to hold a grudge as a result of this, refusing to even read the letter her father left her when he left them and refusing to call him anything but his first name if she speaks to him at all. She does show that she still contains some of the traits that she had had as a child in her personality such as she still doesn't like to accept when things happen in the gray area of morality but she has also developed her father's tendency to blame herself when she is unexpectedly the cause of something tragic happening. Physical She has long brown hair that she normally ties up or wears down depending on the occasion. She has blue eyes like her mother's that change shade based on her mood and her outfit. She also like her mother is short for her age and has a Crescent moon shaped birthmark on her left shoulder denoting her as a member of the Labonair Werewolf bloodline. She has the same face shape as her father and her eyes are shaped like his. She usually favors wearing her hair up in a messy bun or a ponytail like her mother. During the week as a student of the Salvatore Boarding School For The Young And Gifted, she usually wears the school uniform. However her after class and weekend casual style usually includes leggings, jeggings or skinny jeans for her pants and oversized music t-shirts or tank tops for her tops. She usually leans towards whites, cremes, blues, and grey music shirts. She also like her mother likes to wear ballet flats for her shoes but owns low-rise tennis shoes and cleats for soccer. As a wolf, she is small with light gray fur with brown scattered throughout and yellow eyes. Name * Her first name 'Lonndenn' is of English origin and means 'Fortress of the Moon' * Her first middle name 'Nikole' is after her paternal half-uncle, Niklaus, who saved her father's life and her mother's middle name. It is of Greek Origin and means 'victory of the people' * Her second middle name 'Elise' was a close feminine version of her father's name and is of Hebrew Origin meaning 'God is satisifaction' * Her surname 'Mikaelson' is of Scandinavian origin meaning 'Son of Mikael' ** if she were to follow Norse naming traditions she would be 'Elijahsdotter' or 'Daughter of Elijah' Relationships Dianna Mikaelson = Main Article: Lonndenn and Dianna = Dianna is Lonndenn's mother and has been her protector and caregiver since the day she was born. Due to be being a single mother, Dianna and her daughters shared a close bond. Dianna served as her daughter's magic teacher teaching her the finer points of magic that one couldn't learn from her school. She encouraged her daughter in everything that she did and was always front and center for her recitals and games. Lonndenn mourned her mother's death and became protective of her mother when her mother returned to her. Elijah Mikaelson = Main Article: Elijah and Lonndenn = Elijah is Lonndenn's father and from the moment he learned of her existence he was devoted to loving her and protecting her. He is the one who initially taught his daughter how to play the piano and showed her how to love without condition, their bond was later strained by the fact that he compelled his family from his memory and allowed his wife to be murdered. Parys Mikaelson Hope Mikaelson Category:Characters